South Park x Pokemon
by Kizi1999
Summary: At the age of fifteen, the boys finally could take the responsibility for their own and their pokemon. They expect to have a normal life, battling with the gym leader. But something was about to awake from their slumber. [May contains some pairings.]
1. Introduction

**A/N : First crossover story, I don't own Pokemon or South Park. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Hey guys, name is Stan Marsh! I'm fifteen and today, my very first pokemon will hatch.

Now you see, this is the world of Pokemon. It might sound cheesy, but people and pokemons live together as a community. They help us, we help them. Easy right?

We also accept the creatures as a partner, company, friends, or something else... in a good way of course.

Anyway, back to the story...

* * *

**ONE WEEK EARLIER **

"Alright children, since you guys seem to ready to take responsibility." Mr. Garrison entered our class with a huge cardboard box and place it on his desk. "I'll give you all this."

He placed an egg, an pokemon egg! It's white and have a few green spots on it.

"Is that mean... That's going to be our first pokemon sir?" My best friend, Kyle, rose his small hand. I didn't mind his hand blocking my view to the teacher.

Between you and me only, I actually kinda like, like, him... Just you and me... and Wendy.

The teacher nodded his head, "Why yes, yes it is Kyle." He picked up an egg. "And that's why I gave you this." Mr. Garrison throw the egg towards Kyle and I'm not sure if he can catch it... since he-not-so good at workout.

Without a warning, I quickly rose my body and move it towards. The egg safely land on my hand... on a single crack. "Ohohohon, as I expected from Stan." Mr. Garrison walked towards my seat, "Here's your egg."

"And Kenny, Butters, Tweek, Token..." Mr. Garrison kept calling our names and gave us the egg. I wonder if we got the same Pokemon. As the delivery finished, "I pick the eggs according to your's personality, so you guys won't fight like those two." He pointed his finger at Cartman and Kyle.

"Y-you h-have ACK Be-been.. Watching us t-this URGH whole TIME!?" Tweek started to pull his hair. Well, he got a point to be stress out.

After be questioned by the twitchy, just ignored it. "Now, since you got a whole week to wait, we'll be having pop quiz for a week!"

And by that... all of the students groan loudly. Except Wendy and Kyle, they seem bored but they were okay with me.

AT STAN'S HOUSE

We're just stare at our eggs, when it will hatch!? Even though it's only a few hours have passed but I can't wait for it to hatch.

"What do you guys think Craig and his gang would get?" Kenny rolled his egg playfully. Oh yeah, them... I don't hate or like them, (except Tweek and Token, they're nice..) but they were bunch of assholes.

Cartman munch his junk food, "As for Clyde, I think it might be Spinda! Cus' they look alike!" He said with a mouthful.

We all laughed at his joke, "Okay, what about Tweek? He's twitch a lot." I asked them, sitting backwards on my chair.

"Huh? An electric type of pokemon? Since the glitch a lot too!" Kyle answered, well... that's make sense.

"Token? He always calm." Kenny smiled at his egg. Token, he's a nice guy... "Well, for some reason I think psychic type?" I gave them my opinion. "Why psychic?" Cartman chuckled.

I just shrugged, "Dunno, anyway... Craig Fucker?" Yup, Fucker and not Tucker.

"I vote for Magikarp!" Kyle laughed, even us laugh too. Craig with a Magikarp, what a lovely couple, I would love to see that one!

Time have passed, my friends were waving good bye at me. "All alone now..." I lazily lay down on the couch and switch on the TV, watching Terrance and Philip with Plusle and Minun.

Mom and dad went to visit my grandpa, while Shelly at her friend's. It might be much more fun if they didn't went home THAT quickly. Kenny need to go back to his part time job, Cartman had to go back since his mom worried about him... Kyle need to babysit his brother.

However, my mom's Furfou suddenly jumped onto the couch too. "Whoa! Furry, if you want your food just-"

*TING TONG*

Huh? I didn't expecting some companies.

"Coming!" I yelled, walk lazily towards the door. Open it and there's Kyle!

"Urm... I forgot my bag..." He smiled shyly at me, he's so cute. "Well, let me get it for you." I walked towards my room.

Brown bag, brown bag... Ah- there is it! I grabbed his bag and just about to walk out of the room, something fell off from his bag.

A book? I pick up the green book and read it...

"Oh, it's nothing... just some note about potions, pokeballs, normal things!" I quite disappointed, I hope it was a diary or something personal.

Oh, a piece of paper... I wonder what it is...

I took it, and turn it... It was a picture! Of Kyle hugging Ike with a smile on their face, the most beautiful smile I have ever see. I could feel my heart beat rapidly control my chest.

"Stan? Do you found it?" Kyle called me from downstairs, shit! I completely forgot about him! "Got it!" I move quicker then ever.

"Here you go." I handed over the bag, he smile at me and thanked me. "I didn't know if I could pass the quiz without my notes!" He laughed and playfully shrugged. "Ahaha, I always there for you."

Look Kyle, I like you, my family like you, even Furry like you. We meant to be together.

"I guess see you at school." He walked out, ah... that ass though...

Wait, did I just sound like Kenny!?

* * *

And now, the time that we all have waited for... our egg are about to hatch.

Oh god, I bet Kyle, Kenny and everyone were waiting in front of their own egg with a hopeful breathe to get their dream pokemon.

It's cracking! I can't hardly wait...

And it's-

* * *

**Oh, that's it for now. Leave a review, hope you guys enjoyed it. And I see you in the next chapter...**

**But wait first I need your vote for the characters to own their pokemon. You may PM me, or just review it.**

**STAN**

**-Riolu**

**-Shinx**

**-Totodile**

**-Others (what you guys think that match him.)**

**X**

**KYLE**

**-Vulpix**

**-Ralts**

**\- Snivy**

**-Others **

**X**

**ERIC **

**\- Munchlax**

**-Swinub**

**-Bulbasaur**

**-others **

**X**

**KENNY**

**\- Gastly**

**\- Duskull**

**\- Charmander**

**-others **

**That's it for now! And I see you in the next chapter! **

**\- Kizi1999 **


	2. Pokemon?

**Hey, I'm back. I've received some PMs, and it's ****kinda tough for Kyle, between Ralts and Vulpix, and Kenny, between Duskull and Charmander...**

**However, I already made my decision. A lot of you guys didn't know this, but one of my fic, I replied their reviews and I'll do the same in this fic. Leave some review for me to reply.**

**Guest : Thanks for the review or vote! You're actually the first one to vote!**

* * *

"Shinxy!" A blue cat-looking pokemon came out from the egg as it's hatches. What is that? I've never see a pokemon like this in the wild...

It waddle closer to me and rubbed itself against me, now that's kinda cute.

"Uh, hi there?" I awkwardly said, what I trying to say is I've never experienced this before! It's yellow eyes look at me. "Shinxy!" It meows?

"Ahem, my name is Stan. And from now on, you're my... uh.. pokemon." I shrugged.

As I finished it, my dad burst into my room. "Stanley! Have you seen my condoms?" He asked me, loudly.. "Urgh, no dad. Can't you just knock the dood!?" I pinched the bridge of my nose, he must be drunk right now.

"Huh, you got a Shinx." My dad hiccup, "A what?" I gave my dad a confused look.

"A Shinx, is an electric type of pokemon. Most of it are playful." He explained even further, well.. I'm not sure if he drunk anymore...

An electric type, that's mean this little kid weak to the ground. I pat my Shinx's head, the tail is wagging around. "Oh, yeah... one more thing.." My dad hiccup once again, "Your friends, Kenny and Kyle will come here at seven."

"Alright dad, thanks!" I chuckled, I can't wait to see their pokemon. Better call them first, I'll start with Kenny. He's pretty cool. I hope his pokemon too...

I dial his number and wait for him to answer. A few seconds later, "Hey Stan, how's your monster?" The blonde ask first, he seem happy.

"Playful, but awesome at the same time." I answered, then it's my turn to ask. "What do you got?" After I ask, he laugh a bit. "Pretty cool, he also kinda playful." He paused.

"Oh, about tonight... I'm not going, sorry man." Kenny apologise playfully, I could hear Karen's voice too. She sound like she was giggling. But I just ignored it, "Why not?" I questioned him.

He laughed again, "Oh nothing, just letting you and Kyle alone, together, at night..."

Wait, how did he know that!? "H-hey, how do y-you know that I-" Before I could ask him, he hung up the phone.

He knew? Am I too obvious? Man, I should call Wendy and ask her-

*DING DONG*

Oh god, that's must him... The most beautiful boy... SHIT! I'm actually nervous right now...

Without wasting a second, I get the door. And there is him, Kyle...

"Hey dude! Glad you're heard it." Kyle smile at me. The red-headed is shorter than me, so every time we talk, he had to tilted his head up a little to look at me.

Without a notice, my mom was standing right next to me. "Hello Kyle, wanna join us for dinner?" She gave Kyle a sweet smile.

SEE! Even my mom approved our marriage Kyle, let's get married when we grew older.

"No thank you Ms. Marsh... I already grab a quick dinner." He polietly refuse it. I grabbed his hand and lead him to my bedroom.

As we entered my room, Shinx jumped towards me. "Ahahaha, hey there girl!" I grabbed my Shinx. It was clearly waiting for me.

"Is that your pokemon Stan?" Kyle tilted his head. " Yeah, it was a Shinx." I smiled. He came closer towards me and patted Shinx's head too. "So, what's the name?" Kyle asked me.

Urh... Honestly, I never think of that. "I... don't know." I change my expression from a happy smile to the nervous grin.

Kyle look at me blankly, "Do you call your dog, 'dog'." He's expression was the devilish smile. Still cute though.

"Okay, okay. We'll called her Prixy." I suggested, however...

"Are you sure it was a female?" Kyle shook his head slowly. Wait, what? Prixy is a dude!?

"How did you know?" I amaze with his observation. "Duh, study." Kyle answered with full of proud. Heh, he IS a nerdy guy. "Okay, so what should we called her- no, him..." I said.

"Name him Kyle."

"Huh? Y-you want ME to named him?"

I shrugged, "Why not, he seem to like you... I don't mind it." I catch a slight blush on his cheek, I gave him a smirk.

"I-I don't know... But, I really like Dark Spark..." He blushed, he must be thinking the name was stupid or funny. But I found it cool...

"I like it..." I paused for a sec, he look at me with a hopeful eyes. "W-what? Really?" He said. "Yeah, it's pretty cool and rhyme too." I look at his green emerald eyes.

"From now on, your name is Dark Spark!" I rose Spark into the air just like in the Lion King. Oh, yeah! Why did he come here in the first place?

"Kyle, why did you came here?" I ask him, sit down on my chair. However, he didn't seem pleased as I asked him... "Kyle... what's wrong?" I ask once again.

I could feel the nervousness come out from him, Kyle took off his bag and dug into it. Then he took out his egg... it... didn't hatch.

I noticed that his eyes were teary, "I-I don't... really know... I asked all of our classmates and they said theirs eggs was already hatch!" He stuttered, he was so worried if anything happens to his egg.

"Don't tell me that the egg..." I didn't want to continue my sentence. Kyle just shrugged, he wasn't sure about it too I guess.

"Guess that... I'll never train with you guys... ever.." He pulled his hat to covered his face.

What should we do, the next day was our presentation. And I know that he didn't want to fail at it... Think Stan, think! You have to help your friend here...

What if...

"Kyle... have you...try to... keep it warm?" I nervously asked him, and he look at me blankly. "Excuse me, what?" He said, maybe he confused.

"Ya know, like a hen kept her egg warm." I said like an idiot. Hehe, hopefully he didn't-

Wh-what... Kyle stood up and took my blanket. Then, he covered his egg with it. "What's next?" He look at me with a smile.

He believes me! Maybe for someone who doesn't have a crush before, you didn't feel anything. But if you have one, you feel like he or she trust you with all of their hearts! And you feel important too.

I placed my index finger on my chin, "I guess, give it a hug like a mother!"

And he do it, Kyle gave it a hug, he look completely pure innocent like an angel. Aaarrgh... I can't hold it anymore! I went hugged the red-headed boy.

"S-Stan?" Kyle tilted his head up and look at me. But I just ignored it, I want it to last forever... I know I was blushing right now.

I also could feel he ruffles his head against my chest... He so cute, "Keep it cool Stan, keep it cool." I remind myself.

A good full one minute, "Crack!" We heard, we both look at the egg, it's cracking! I catch a smile on my friend's face.

Something come out! From the egg!

It's...

It's...

Urm...

What is it?

It's white and have this green helmet with red horns on it. "I-I..." Kyle stuttered, and he paused for a sec. "Have... my own Pokemon!" Kyle hug his pokemon.

"Hi Ralts, welcome to my life!" Kyle look at the pokemon in the eyes... half of it since the helmet covering it eyes.

"Um... Stan, do you want to named her?" Kyle asked me, fiddling his fingers. Oh god...of course I want to! "Yeah, sure!" I said.

What is a perfect name for a fairy type pokemon... "Jewels." I smile at Jewels, she like the name, Kyle too."I like it, Jewels..." He pat Jewels' head.

We chatted until late, our pokemons played together... However, my dad told Kyle that his mom just called him and he need to go home. "Well, bye Stan... See you at school tomorrow." He pick his bag and put it on his shoulders.

"Good night Kyle, love you." I said, then he look at me blankly... "What?" Kyle's face suddenly turns red. Dude, what's wrong? "Urh... Kyle? Dude, what's wrong?"

He shook his head rapidl. "N-Nothing! I-I see you t-tomorrow!" Kyle pick up Jewels and rush out of the room.

What into him? Wait, what did I said before...

* * *

**FEW SECONDS AGO**

"Good night Kyle, **love you.**" I said, then he...

* * *

SHIT!

"What the fuck Stan!" I yell, what did I just remind to myself, keep it cool!

I climbed up to the bed, and look out of the window. I saw Kyle on the sidewalk, his face was shade in red, hugging Jewels... and he was smiling...

This is the most beautiful view I have ever see... "*Yawn*" Spark's eyes were forcing itself to open.

"Ahaha, okay Spark. We'll going to bed now." I pick him up and place it beside me...

"Good night, Spark Dark..."

* * *

"Remember, always keep your pokemon in your pokeball." My mom's kept reminding me about it, but I know I could trust Spark...

So, he'll walking with me, after school... I want to make a surprise.

"H-hey Stan!" A voice came from behind me. It was Butters, he run towards me. "Good morning!" I greet him.

"Oh, hi Butters, wanna walked to the bus stop together?" Don't get me wrong, but since he's here, why not.

He nod his head, "Yes sir!" Butters smiled, he walks next to me.

AT THE BUS STOP

"Oh look, the fags were here now." Cartman 'greet' us... Sometimes, Cartman can be cool, but mostly an asshole. That's why Kyle really hate him... Really hate him.

"Hey Cartman..." I lazily greet him back, why did we even hang out with him!? "And there's the Jew..." Cartman looked away.

I quickly turned my direction towards Kyle, and there it is. The red-headed angel, I could see his emerald eyes from here, some of his hair was sticking out of the green hat, his body was slightly curvy...

My eyes kept lock on Kyle until Kenny elbowed me, "Ouch... what was that for?" I rubbed my arm, I hope it wasn't leave a mark.

"I see, now I have understand the truth..." Kenny nod his head like an old man, seriously. What's he talking about!? "What do you mean?" I questioned him.

Kenny gave me a confidence glance, "You're chasing Kyle's ass, did'cha!" He finished with a smirk.

"What the fuck dude!? I nearly jumped after I heard that. How did he knew? I really need to see Wendy after this.

"Hey dude, sorry for the lateness!" Kyle scratches the back of his head. "Ceh, it would be better if you didn't come." Cartman teased.

I sighed, I'm actually jealous of Cartman... He always be the one who is near to Kyle, even though they were fighting. Just look at them!

Urgh, gimme a break...

"BOY ARE YOU GONNA-" The lady of the bus screaming at me, it must because I was too jealous that I didn't notice the bus was here.

I was about to enter the bus, but I saw Craig sitting next to Kyle! Oh, it's on fucker... I'm gonna tell the teacher that you was sexual harassing him...

I took a seat next to Tweek instead, he shyly waved his hand at me. "I-I s-sorry about C-Craig..." Tweek apologise, "What? No, it's just... yeah." I look at my laps.

"I know... I was a-a ACK l-little mad at Kyle too." Twitchy said, honestly. I understand him, I get the feeling that he like Craig... but it's remain mystery.

I just look at the windows, observing some Pidgey flew around the skies... I let go a sigh, when will he noticed that I love him... Or maybe, he's the one who was in love with me!

...

...

...

Nah, I'm sure every girl's rules is that the guy have to make the first move. Okay, we both guys, but I'll be on the top.

What am I doing with my life...

* * *

"Okay class, today we have a special guest." Mr. Garrison entered into our class, "Professor Lydiana!" A pretty caramel haired woman came in, her eyes was hazel, and she was wearing a white coat, brown boots...

"Hey kids, I am Lydiana and today I will teach you about pokemon battle." She exclaims, she seems happy.

"Oh, yeah! I'm waiting for this time!" Cartman said with an excited tone. Prof. Lydiana give him a chuckle, "Really, why don't you go and show us your pokemon."

With a groan, Cartman walked in front and dug out a pokeball from his pocket. "Go Mr. Munch!" Suddenly, a fat looking pokemon come out from his pokemon.

"Now students, this pokemon is called a Munchlax. It is a normal type of pokemon that is overall okay, but weak against ghost type." Prof. Lydiana explained to us while Mr. Munch took a nap on the desk. Cartman just sigh and carried it away.

Cartman let his pokemon out of his pokeball and pat it as he sit on his chair. "Thanks Eric, now who's next?" Lydiana observed the room, she's about to pick her victim.

"How about you little boy? She called for Butters, who is hiding behind the book. Butters stood up and walked in front, he holds the pokeball close to his chest... "There's nothing to be proud of..."

Butters gulped and press the button, "Go Toto!" An egg pokemon come out.

We just look at it, but Lydiana was completely stunned, "Well kids, this is Togepi! It also a normal type of pokemon." She said, and gave it a cookie.

"However, it's one of the rarest pokemon who could ever find!" Lydiana exchange her look and focus on Butters, "You're really the lucky one." She said, gave the pokemon back to it's owner.

As she smiled at the boy, Butters hugged Toto even tighter. He look so happy, "Toto! I'm so happy!"

"Aye, why don't you gave me something cool Garrison!" Cartman growled, "Well Togepi is a gentle pokemon, it would be perfect for him." Mr. Garrison growled back.

"Okay, why don't we see the girls." Lydiana giggle.

Now, every girls try to hid themselves from the professor. Except Wendy, "I would like to volunteer!" She rose her hand.

She walked in front like normally, " Claire, come out." She said sweetly, a pink pokemon blinked her eyes and waved at us.

Professor Lydiana stood beside the pokemon, "Now, this is Cleffa! She's very intelligent pokemon. This is actually a new type of pokemon and that is a fairy type. Because of its usual starlike silhouette, people believe that it came here on a meteor!"

I found it amazing as Cleffa was pretty rare! Wendy was really happy and proud of her pokemon as the girls started to praised her.

"Alright, how about you?" Lydiana dragged Kenny towards the front like a kid, Kenny just shrugged and took out his pokeball, "I warn you guys, this thing are extremely playful..." An orange coloured lizard popped out! With some flames!?

"Ahahaha, say hi Flame!" Kenny's parka almost caught on fire!? Kenny! "Oh, this is a Charmander, its very rare and powerful too." Lydiana explained, she rises her eyebrows as she saw the fire, on Kenny's hoodie.

"Uh... Kenny? There's a fire on your head?" She told the blonde kid...

As he heard that, Kenny asked Mr. Garrison a permission to go to toilet, and he walked out. "Anyway, if a Charmander was upset or angry, the flame on it's tail turn into blue." Lydiana explained.

Flame was jumping around the class like he was in the playground. However, he stops as Kyle gently come towards it.

"Hey little guy." Kyle patted the lizard's head and it calmed a bit. He jumped onto my friend's lap and curls itself. "Charmander like when you pat their head." He smile at the woman.

"We got a little professor here." Lydiana amazed at Kyle's action.

* * *

We walked towards the cafeteria with our pokemons together, however... Someone was about to blew my mind.

"Hey Marsh! You got a second?" Craig flipped me off, I groan as he come closer to me and my friends with his gang.

"Hey guys." Token smiled at us, he's pretty cool... at us, not Cartman.

"H-hi..." Tweek hid behind Token and waved his hand.

"Hah! Tweek, don't you dare being nice to them! We don't want to lose you! Again." Clyde hugged the spaz and took a few steps away from me. He just... too over 'friendly.'

Craig look at his friends, and shook his head. "We want to have a pokemon battle with you." He smirked at me, "Got any balls?"

I look at Kyle, who's completely excited about it... and Kenny, who is okay with my answer. While Cartman, disagree with Kyle and shook his head.

"Yeah... We got some balls."

* * *

**That's it? Nah, now I need you to vote for Craig's team. Like the last time.**

**CRAIG **

**\- Gible**

**\- Zorua**

**-Axew**

**Others**

**X**

**TWEEK **

**\- Electrike**

**\- Pichu**

**\- Eeve ( tell me what it will be when it grew up)**

**\- Other **

**X**

**CLYDE**

**\- Rhyhorn**

**\- Litleo**

**\- Aron**

**\- other**

**X**

**TOKEN **

**\- Nidoran (male)**

**\- Pidove**

**\- Cyndaquil**

**\- Other **

**Okay, that's it, I will see you guys on the next chapter! **

**\- Kizi1999 **


	3. Battle Begins

**Whoa... I can't believe that some of you really enjoyed it, I'm absolutely happy right now. I love you guys so much! Finally, I could feel the happiness!**

**Anyway, it's reviews time. And I still got one...**

**NekoChan567 : Thank you, it's really helped me a lot. And please keep on the good work on your fic 'Princess', I love it.**

* * *

"Alright, let me get it straight. I will fight with Craig, Kyle with Token, Cartman with Clyde, and lastly Kenny with Tweek." We pulled out the stick from the container... and that's the result.

"It's fine for me." Craig shrugged, he's still give me the glare. His gang just smiling at each other and playfully discuss the technic. Why he can't be like them?

A few seconds later, the perverted blonde elbowed me. "Hey Stan, did you see that?" Kenny smirked, he pointed his finger at Craig and Kyle normally talking about pokemons.

You've got to be kidding me!? No one can touch my Kyle, walking towards the boys and blankly stand between them. "Hey Stan...?" Kyle polietly smile at me, however I heard that Craig give me a little fake cough.

"Urgh, let's battle already..." The another raven haired boy said and walked towards his friends. I noticed that Tweek seems a little displeased with Craig's behaviour.

Cartman sighed, "Finally, if we started it earlier, it finished earlier too."

We all turned around and walked towards the field, this shit just get real... WE JUST SKIP LUNCHTIME!

SCHOOL FIELD 

Every kids skipped their lunch just to watch us battling. Seniors, juniors, teachers even Professor Lydiana was there.

"First round!" Bebe rose her arm into the air and gracefully point her finger at me, "On my left hand side is Stan Marsh!" She said like we're going to wrestle, "And my right hand side is Craig Tucker!"

"START!" Everyone is cheering for us, I could hear Kyle's voice... he is cheering for me... Even Cartman and Kenny.

"Do your best Magenta." Craig threw his pokeball and a dragon-like pokemon come out. What the hell is that!? A land shark?

I saw Lydiana crossed her legs, "Gible, a dragon and ground type pokemon. Ability, rough skin." She explained. It got a rough skin?

"Weak to, Ice fairy and dragon type. Immune to electric type." She explained even further, I didn't know what's that thing but I guess I could give it a try.

With a deep breath, "You can do it Spark!" I threw the pokeball into the air and Spark landed perfectly on the ground.

"Alright, Spark... use tackle!" I said, Spark run towards Magenta and hit him, however... Spark seems like he hurt.

"What's wrong?" I asked Spark in concerned, seriously! He's the one who is attacking the opponent, why?

Then I heard Lydiana giggles at the back, "Hey, what's so funny?" I look at the woman, she's kinda freaking me out.

Lydiana wipe her tears, she's clearly laughed or giggled too hard. "Don't you get it? Magenta have the ability of rough skin, it's mean that whenever Spark physically touch him when the pokemons were battling, Spark will got hurt too!" Kyle explained to me.

Shit!? That's impossible for Spark to touch him!

"That's cool, thanks for the info Kyle." Craig give Kyle a smirk.

AW HELL NO!

"No no no... don't you dare give him the lovey dovey smirk!" I shout at him,saw Wendy and Kenny clearly try to hold their laugh. Even Lydiana try to hold it.

Craig just shrugged, "Urgh, you're an annoying guardian angel aren't you." He shrugged. I hold back my anger towards him. This is stupid...

"*Sigh*"

Huh? I took a small glance at the back, there it is...

I saw Tweek whimpering behind me, his hazel eyes was very teary though. The blonde shook his head and let the crowd pushed him behind.

Now, he's far away from me... The twitchy ran away from the crowds, wiping his face...

I was about to quit the battle, but I saw Token and Clyde chased after him. I feel bad for him...

Not just that, when I turned my focus back to the battle, Spark started to waddle and can't stand still. He... he's about to fall!

"SPARK!" I run towards him and catch it before its fall. Then, Magenta walked towards me... He look at me with a hateful glare... I think? What just happen!?

Am I just got distracted by Tweek? Is this part of their plan!?

"Magenta, use bite." Craig said while he walked away... Is this really it? I'm losing right now aren't I?

I took a deep breath, I can't believe that I will do this...

I WILL do this!

"I give up okay! PLEASE LET SPARK GO!" I shout at Craig, just please let him go... I didn't want anything bad happen to Spark. His is my pokemon... My-

"Fine Marsh... you lose." Craig walked away from the crowds along with Magenta. As he's gone, I stood up and walked towards Kyle. "Hey, that's okay... it doesn't mean you're weak or anything." He try to coax me.

Cartman just pat my Shinx's head, "Urh... Ask professor for the treatment..." He suggests, Kenny just ready for his turn.

"Hey, where's Tweek?" Kenny turned his head towards me, look at me innocently.

I shook my head, "Dunno, maybe he's off to the toilet." I get up and went away with fainted Spark.

Suddenly, Token ran towards us, "Hey guys, Tweek said he's going to be late..."

"That's mean, it's our turn!" Kyle took out his pokeball, Token nod his head. "Ahaha, come on Kyle!"

Kyle smiled at me and give me a thumbs up, "Don't worry dude! I'm gonna win this!" He said before he went away with Token. I bet he try to cheer me up...

Hah, Kyle... you know I will be fine when I see your smile...

I gave Spark to Lydiana as she took out her medical supplies to treat him. "He will be fine for a few sec." Lydiana smiled at me, then she continues, "Why don't you watch the battle first..."

I nod slightly and went to support Kyle.

Both of the smart guys went to the field and threw their pokeball, "Go Sky!" A dove flew above Kyle's head. "I-it's a Pidove!" Kyle exclaims, he does knew a lot about pokemons.

"Exactly!" Token said with a proud tone, "I'll let you go first Kyle."

Well, like I said before, Token is a cool guy. He's also straight, so I didn't need to worry about him and Kyle.

I think... But he is straight!

"If you said so." Kyle playfully shrugged, "Jewels, use leer." He 'commands' his pokemon, Jewels gave Sky a deadly glare that made Sky shivers.

"That's it? Huh, unexpected though..." Token touched his chin, "Alright... Sky, use peck!" As Token said that, Sky flew towards Jewels and peck her body non- stop. A few seconds later, then he stop.

"Not bad, it's your turn Token." Kyle smile calmly, did he know that he is about to lose?

Well, I trust him though... He must be planned it? Right?

Token slightly nod, "Sky, use tackle!" The black boy smile with confidence... Kyle... I hope I knew what you're doing.

However, I saw my best friend tilted his head to the right. Huh? What's going on? I saw Jewels nod her head.

Then, Jewels avoid the attack by jumped to the right! What the hell is going on?

"Jewels, headbutt." Kyle said at the pokemon, since Sky was trembled a bit because his missed the attack... Jewels made her attack! Critical!

"H-huh? Why it does...um... Critically?" Token questioned the red-headed boy, Kyle look at him and then smile. "Easy, Sky's defense fall." The Jewish boy said.

Wait? T-the defense? "What exactly do you mean by that?" I questioned Kyle.

"Well, I use leer at the beginning so that Sky's defense fall. He felt a little bit nervous about it." Kyle explained at us... yup, us. The juniors were wrote down what Kyle said as a note... I guess that's cute...

Token shook his head, " I shouldn't known that..." He paused, "Sky! Use double team!"

Sky flew so fast, until that I saw he began to multiplied! From two to four, from four to eight!

"Dude! Jewels have like eighty percent to miss this!" Kenny said, he quite worry about Kyle... And so do I.

Even Kyle just stunned, he look around with a widen eyes... "Sorry Kyle, but I really want to win my first battle." Token shrugged, he seem so confident that he could win this.

I could heard that Craig chuckled as he watch the battle, that damn bastard...

"Jewels..." I heard Kyle called his pokemon...

"Use swift!"

Jewels placed her tiny hands in front of herself and a tons of stars were shooting around her, all of the fake Sky started to dissappear and real one got the damage!

"Pi..." Sky fall onto the ground, Token press his pokeball and Sky went into it.

Wait, Kyle wins? H-he WON!

"Woo Hoo!" Kenny went and hugged Kyle along with me. Oh god, I'm absolutely proud for him! "Dude! You just kick Token's ass!" I hugged him even tighter was a victory.

Token smiled at us and went to Lydiana, cuz' his Pidove was fainted.

"H-hey, Token... are you alright?" Clyde just went out from the school and try to catch up with his friend.

Token look at him, "Yeah, I'm okay." Then he pat the brunette's hair, "Go now, good luck Clyde."

Clyde saw us were 'celebrating' Kyle's victory, then he gave us a glare.

"Hey Cartman!" He quicken his steps and grabbed Cartman's collar, "Let's battle! Now!" Clyde roared, I know that Cartman just about to shit his pants, but he tried to kept his cool.

"F-fine! Let's battle then!" Cartman growled at Clyde.

Oh boy... here we go again...

"Go Leo!" Clyde took out his pokeball, a lion cub come out from it! As soon as Cartman took his pokemon to the field...

"Cartman! Litleo is a fire type pokemon, you might have a little chance to win!" Kyle warned that fatty who clearly didn't want to lose.

"Then how the fuck should I do!?" Cartman yelled, at Kyle... "Hurry up and tell me, you stupid jew!" He commands the red-headed boy.

"Well at least ask me a little bit nicer fat ass!" Kyle yelled back at Cartman, "Aye, I'm not fat! I-"

Cartman's words were cut off, "Yeah, yeah... Big boned! You just can't accept it! That you're fat!" Kyle started to get annoyed with Cartman.

"Hey! I'm your opponent! Not Kyle!" Clyde seem like he was about to explode... "Uh, Cartman... get your fats off from Kyle and go fight with Clyde!" I roared, maybe because of my jealousy.

With a mumbled, Cartman went towards the field. "Mr. Munch, use body slam." He said lazily.

Munch jumped into the air, and landed onto Leo. "Gyah!" Leo meow in pain, his eyes were widen. I know Clyde could be a fool, but I felt pity on him.

"Urgh, Leo use ember!" Clyde commands, Leo open his mouth, collecting the energy, and let the fireball out of his mouth!

Cool! This is the first time I witnessed a fire type move.

Damn! It shot Munch right at the chest!

The Munchlax was caught on fire, and now he ran away the field... "Mr. Munch! YOU DO IT WRONG!" Cartman shout at his pokemon.

"Come here Munch, come on boy." Kyle kneel down and Munch run towards him.

Kyle dug into his bag, deeper and deeper. Finally, he took something out from it. "There you go, the fire will go away." Kyle said sweetly.

He sprayed the potion at the burning mark and the fire is finally gone.

"This is a burn heal, it will solve the status of burnt." Kyle exclaims, all of the students keep their eyes on Kyle. "You should carry this around if you're headed to the gym leader!" He winked, most of the students were blushed... boys and girls.

Wait, what? Why we're doing this lectures!?

I saw Munchlax look at Kyle, guess he just said 'thank you', how cute... Well, I admit it.

"Why do you looking at me like that?" Kyle pat Mr. Munch's head, then give him a simple kiss on his forehead.

"EEEHHH!?" Craig, Kenny and myself were totally shocked! Then I realised that they were looked away after the 'eh'...

Not just that, even Mr. Munch blushed, don't tell me that he was 'interested' in Kyle too... I mean, he was a totally angel.

"Feeling better now?" Kyle smiled, the pokemon nod slightly and get back to the battle.

I catch that Lydiana was smiling from afar, she was focusing on the red-headed instead of the battle. What's wrong with her?

"Well, since you already use your turn on the potion." Clyde dramatically said, "Leo, use quick attack!"

However, "Mr. Munch! Use headbutt on that lion!" Cartman growled. What the fuck!

"H-hey! You should wait for your turn!" I shout at Cartman, who is completely ignore it.

Shit! They will hurt each other, oh god... Maybe put the idiots together is not a good idea. I just close my eyes and wait until it end.

*BONK*

I heard a loud noise from the reality world. Quickly opens the eyes and there it is, two pokemon laying on the ground, fainted...

"I-it's a draw?" Bebe guess, she waved her blonde curly hair. Ur... I think she's already bored with it.

Both of the brunette went to the middle of the field and pressed the button on the pokeball. Clyde seems fine with it, but not Cartman though, "What!? Are you shitting me!" He growled, "There must be a winner!"

"Just chill out dude, Kenny will determine who's the winner." I shrugged, and ignored the glare that I got from Cartman. "Am I right Kenny?"

I asked him, however he didn't seem to be noticed it. He just play with Flame, a weird looking smile appear on his face.

"We're going to win this, don't stress out okay?" Flame nod his head after received an advice from his owner.

Okay, that is sweet but... His face kinda weird... Ugh, never mind.

"W-wait up!" A voice said from afar, it was Tweek. The twitchy blonde ran towards us, he was holding a brown coloured fur though.

However...

"GAH!?" Tweek had a bad fall, on his back... We quickly ran towards him along with his friends, concerning the twitchy.

"Tweek, you okay?" Craig lowered his body.

"Does he look like he's okay!?" Kyle just about to slap Craig in the face.

"Can you guys fight after this!" Token shouted, make my enemy and crush kept silence.

All of us surprised, but I noticed that Clyde just narrowed his eyes away. What's wrong between Craig's friends!? I thought they were cool or stuff...

"Ehehehe, I'm fine... honest.." Tweek smile weakly at us, is he really okay? I guess only god knows... He tried to stood up, but he's still warbling a bit.

"Dude, you didn't need to battle." I said. Hey, I'm a nice guy you know.

But Tweek just shook his head slightly, "I-I can do it. Right Toffee?" He smile at his pokemon, Eeve.

Toffee look at him and tilted her head, one of her ears was folded in... "Ev..." Toffee spoke.

Craig just shrugged, "If you said so Tweeker." He said and walked away. I turned my head and look at Tweek, he's seem like he was completely hypnotised, daydreaming I assumed.

I hope I could read their minds.

"Come on Tweek, let's go." Kenny said at the other blonde, Tweek just replied with a 'Gah!' or 'ACK'...

Tweek walked slowly towards the field and let Toffee walks to the fighting section. "A-are you r-ready, K-Kenny?" Tweek started to twitch.

"Yup, and by that..." Kenny give Tweek a deadly smirk which make Tweek twitch a bit, "Flame, use ember!"

"Toffee!" Tweek shouted, and that make she hopped and Flame missed it.

Damn! I didn't know why, but I want Tweek to win this...

"T-Toffee, use secret power!" Tweek said to the pokemon, when suddenly, Kyle started to react. "Kenny! You better dodge the attack!" However, Kenny just ignore it.

Just about Flame to attacks, Toffee suddenly use water gun. "What the-? I-I thought Eeve was a normal type pokemon!" Kenny said in the surprise tone.

While here, I could hear that some certain red-headed growled softly, "Don't you get it? Secret power is a type of move that can be in any types." He said while kept focusing on the battle.

Then, Kyle took out this device... um... I don't even know.

"Hey Kyle, what is that?" I asked him, pointing my finger at it. "Oh, this?" Kyle paused for a sec, " Well, I don't know. Prof. Lydian let me borrowed it."

I just took a peek at it, well what did I saw is there's a picture of Flame and beside it there's these things like HP, DEF, and more.

"Shit, Flame's HP is decreasing very fast..." Kyle bit his nail, for me... It's adorable. This is why I'll never get tired of him. Never...

But... Is he really want Kenny to win?

"Hey, do you like... really want Kenny to win this?" I asked him, hopefully he didn't found it weird...

Kyle lose his focus at the device and change it towards me, "O-of course, he is our friend. Why do ask?" He questioned me back.

I quickly shook my head, "N-Nothing! Just asking... Ahahaha..." I nervously laughed, hooe he didn't notice it.

"Okay, then!" Kyle smiled, he turned his focus towards the battle.

Urgh, I'm so sorry... but I'm supporting Tweek today... "Dude..." I sighed as I felt this tons of guilt starting to make the burden at my back.

"Tweek, just give up! I want to win on my first battle." Kenny shrugged, he gave the twitchy a warm smile. "N-no, I w-won't... I ACK g-going to win t-this for my team." Tweek whimpering.

Kenny let go a long sigh, "I'm sorry..."

Wait, he apologise!? But why- Oh god...

"Flame, use Flamethrower." Kenny started to frown a bit, Flame let the blaze came out from his mouth and burned Toffee.

"T-TOFFEE!" Tweek ran towards her, which almost leave a mark, and hugged it tightly. "I'm sorry Toffee... It's my fault..." Tears starting to flowing down on his cheek.

Cartman went to hugged Kenny for his victory while Kyle just clapped his hands beside the blonde.

Of course I was happy for Kenny but... I looked at Tweek as his friends coax him, "Poor him..." I thought.

As the battle was over, Lydiana let us went home earlier, (Beside the field was burned...) And said that our pokemons need some rest. Craig and his friends didn't said anything about it, except for Token and Clyde, they congratulate us for the winning.

On our way home...

"Hey, since we've our pokemons... Why don't we go on an adventure together?" Cartman said, it slmost made us jumped to heard it.

"A-are you serious Cartman!?" Kenny took a small step backwards.

"This is your fisrt time saying something smart fat lard..." Kyle had this terror on his face.

"Duh, why the fuck not?" Cartman shrugged.

To be honest here, none of us though about it. We thought we could only learning at school like normal kids, battle with friends or to protect ourselves from the wilds...

"I'm in!" I said without think, both of Kenny and Kyle look at me. "Are you sure?" Kenny smirked, "Then, me too."

All of us agreed except for a certain red-headed. We all look at him with a smile. (Except Cartman)

"I... I don't know about this guys." He looked worried, "At least let me ask for a permission okay?" Kyle said.

We all then agreed to ask our parents first...

Darn it.


	4. Not A Baby

**It's been a while huh? I hope you guy still here to reading this story. Anyway, happy reading guys!**

* * *

I entered my house and saw my mom and dad were watching the tv, sitting on the couch, cuddling each other... While watching the news... really?

"Oh, you're home Stan." My mom noticed me as I took off my sneakers. "Huh, oh... yeah." I shrugged.

"So... how's school?" My dad asked, yikes... "Urh, normal? We're just learning about battles and battle supplies." I lied, not the mation that the school took a day off for... I don't know, the until the field and the buildings back to normal?

"I got the letter from school that-" My mom took the letter, however I just run upstairs.

They didn't seem to bother about it, oh well.

I took my bag pack and open it. I think I'll need... potion, five... pokeballs, four... Urh, that's the only thing that I got...

"Shinx..." Spark sniffed something from under the bed. "What is it boy?" I kneel down with him and look under the bed.

Wait, is that?

OH SHIT! The picture of Kyle and Ike! Oh yeah, I didn't give it back... I look at the picture once again, it never failed me... My heart keep beating me up rapidly.

I check my surroundings, turn to the left, then to the right. Spark tilted his head and look at me like an innocent puppy.

I noticed that he stare at me, so I gave him a grin, "Just between us alright?" I said as I slid the picture into my inner pocket at my brown jacket.

Hey, I'm not stealing... right?

As I done packing my stuff, I head downstairs with my bag. "Stanley, where are you going?" My dad questioned me.

"Um... dad, mom... Can we have a little talk?" I nervously said that. I took a seat on the carpet as my parents started to being serious all of the sudden. "Okay, what do you wanna talk about?" My dad asked.

"Well, you see... I'm not a kid anymore..." I try to explain to them, "And?" My mom said, rose her eyebrows.

"My friends and I wanna to do some 'adventure'..." I finished it with a smile, the nervous one.

They both just look at me, with a shocked expression. "O-oh, well... who do you go with Stan?" My mom asked me. I took a deep breathe, "Kenny, Cartman and Kyle?"

After I answered them, they both sigh of relieve, "I'm glad that you go with them..." My dad smiled, brushing off some of the beer that got onto his mustache. I saw my mother took out her wallet and gave me a hundred bucks. "Use them wisely, only on something that you need instead of that you want." She smiled.

I gave them a hugged, "Thanks... for understanding me..." I whispered, I could felt that they were patting my back.

The adventure...

* * *

I waited for the others at the bus stop. Its already twenty minutes since I've got here... When finally...

"YO! STAN!" Kenny run towards me as I wave my hand at the blonde kid. His bag look pretty heavy to me. "Looks like I'm the second one." He smiled.

Not long after, Cartman and Kyle come at the same time... They didn't look so happy though. "H-hey dudes..." Kenny greet them, but none of them replied.

Then, I just realized something. "Hey, where's your bags?"I asked, Kyle just shook his head while Cartman holds his anger. "Our moms... they didn't seem to approve it." The browned haired boy said.

"What happen?" Kenny asked, "Well, when we were on the way back home... My mom were already at Cartman's place." Kyle paused for a moment. " So decided to told them at the same time..."

"However, the fat bitch and my mother doesn't approved it." Cartman huffed, I noticed that Kyle was so upset that he didn't give a shit that Cartman called his mother a bitch.

"So I guess, that I had to stay with this Jew." Cartman look away. I also noticed that Kyle seem pretty depressed.

"That's it, no one mess around with my friend. Especially my super best friend!" I stomped away from my friends and went back straight to Cartman's house, followed by the others.

I knocked the door as hard as I can. "Dude, it's okay..." Kyle try to stop me, he tried to pulled me away from the door. "If the door is broken, you had to pay it Stan!" Cartman crossed his arms, "Well, I don't give a single fuck about it!" I roared at Cartman.

After a few seconds, the door is opened. "Oh, hi Stanley." Sheila greet me, "There you are Kyle, come on... Let's go home." She reached for Kyle's hand. However, I slapped the bitch's hand.

The red-headed were shocked with my actions, "D-dude!" Kyle said softly, "A-ah... Stanley, what in the world is wrong with you!" Sheila yelled at me.

"Let. Kyle. Come. With. Us!" I gave her a sharp glare, she seems to be mad or annoyed with me. "I'm sorry but Kyle is staying-" I cut her words, "He will never stay as a baby forever."

Then she sighed, "Argh, fine!" Sheila paused, "But my boy must win against me."

* * *

This the second time in a day that Kyle going to battle... But this time, with his own mother.

"Vulpix, do your job." Sheila threw a pokeball and a red coloured fox came out from it. I saw Kyle took out the earlier device and it begin to scan Vulpix, "Level three, fire type..." Kyle bit his nail, I'm not sure if he is worry or thinking.

"Jewels, you can do it!" Kyle said as Jewels walk into the battle. Look here, Jewels only level five. Its seem like Kyle have the chance to win, but I know he couldn't dissapointed his own mother.

His mother shook his head, "I'm sure that you're going to lose, Vulpix... Use pound!" She commands the fox. Vulpix quickly attack Jewels, OUCH! She seems hurt, a lot. "A-ah, Jewels... use headbutt." Kyle said.

Jewels headbutted Vulpix with full of her might, Vulpix seem a little 'weak' after the attack. "Here you go." Sheila spary the potion at Vulpix, WHAT!? Her HP is increasing! "Shit! Jewels, use headbutt again!"

However, Jewels missed the attack... "Vulpix, use Flamethrower." Flame breathe out some fire out of her mouth. Shit! Jewels got herself burned!

"Jewels!" Kyle run towards Jewels and gave her this weird looking potion. And... Her problem status and health fully recover. "Wha-wha-WHAT!?" Sheila shocked. "Mom, you can't control me if you didn't know full restore." Kyle face plamed.

"Now, don't you talk back on your mother Kyle!" Sheila yelled.

Kyle crossed his arms, "Jewels use Swift." The stars begin to shooting towards Vulpix. Critical Hit, but she ain't fainted yet. "Ooh, don't you dare make me mad Kyle." Sheila growled, her face was showing the anger that she hold.

"Use headbutt now!" Kyle said, Jewels take the opportunity to attack her opponent. Vulpix weakly try her best to stood up but...

*THUD*

She failed...

"V-Vulpix!" Sheila cried, meanwhile Kenny and I run towards Kyle to congratulated him. "Dude, you did it!" I pulled him for a short hug. "Yeah! That's awesome!" Kenny said cheerfully.

"Ahaha, I know." Kyle smiled, however... Sheila still objected it. "N-no... baby, the world is too big for you!" She patted Kyle's head, "I-I didn't want you to get hurt..."

I could feel that Kyle felt pity for his mother, but someone try to coax her. "Sheila, let him go..." Ms. Cartman, Liene said.

Sheila turned her head towards Ms. Cartman, "How could you said that! Don't you worry about Eric! Not to mention, he is the only child you have!"

Ms. Cartman shook her head, "I know, and I was worry about him too." She paused, "Plus, I will get lonely if he wasn't by my side." She said and walked closer towards her son. "But when I see you battling with your son..."

She pulled Cartman for a hug. "I noticed that he will never be a baby forever." Okay, I admits... my eyes were teary, but Cartman's eyes were as much teary as his mother.

* * *

"Be a good boy, okay Eric..." Ms. Cartman gave her son his bag. "I-I'll try..." Cartman nod his head slightly.

I watch as the Cartman communicate, huh... Never seen this side of Cartman...

"Alright, I have pack everything that you'll need Kyle." Sheila gave Kyle a sling bag. "But ma... this is a women's sling bag..." Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, at least it's much be better than a hand bag..."

"Oh, and I want you to have this." She gave Kyle a pokeball. Kyle pushed the button and there's Vulpix. "This is as a prove that you're a grown boy." She kissed her son on his forehead.

"T-thank you..." Kyle hugged his mother, then he look at Vulpix, "Hi Blaze..."

The two mothers waved their hands at their sons as we walked towards the bus stop. Great, now we have a map, pokedax that we receive from our parents, medical supplies, a case for some gym badges and pokeball.

"Looks like it's going to be a loooong journey!" Kenny said, all of us agreed with him.

I wonder who will we fight next, what adventure could awaits us in the future. Hopefully not bumped into a secret organization that try to take over the world.

* * *

**Done, actually I wanted to do a battle or double battle between Eric and his mother. However, I feel its already late and some of you guys were waiting for this. Please don't hurt me! ****Well, I wanted to do 's pokemon is Teddiusar? I don't even know how to spell it, but its a bear pokemon. **

**Okay let me get straight to the point, As Stan said that, they will fight some gym leaders. So, I wanted you guys to vote :-**

**GYM LEADERS**

**1) The charcater from South Park**

**2) Some OCs that I made, etc. Prof. Lydiana.**

**3) The charactes from Pokemon.**

**Those are the optinal, but! If you guys pick number 3, its kinda hard for me to pick. Number 1 and 2, I already get something on my mind.**

**Hope you guys enhoyed it, leave some reviews for me to read, its helped me a lot and I see you guys on the next chapter.**

**-Kizi1999**


	5. Tobius Town! Starting Of A New Adventure

**I am BACK! After all of those exams, finally... I can update this fic! I miss you guys so much! But now, happy readings guys!**

* * *

Finally, we all can go for an adventure! I look on my right, Kenny and Cartman were laughing at this kid who dropped his ice cream of the bus. And beside me, of course my lovely angel.

His eyes were locks at the window, watching some zigzagoons runing along the river. Some of his red hair were sticking out of his green hat and... Aah~ I can't explain how beautiful Kyle look right now.

I'm melting with his beauty... No, keep it cool Stan. Don't make it obivous, I don't get it why am I doing this. I want to make him notices my feeling towards him but at the same time, I didn't want him to know...

"Hey Stan, where were we going actually?" Kenny rose his voice at me, and there's this lady asked his to quiet down. "Keep it down blondie!"

Kenny rolls his eyes of annoyence. It seems like most of the people in the bus travelled from far away. I guess that they wanna some rest, so I took my phone and texted him.

* * *

**Stan : **I don't know dude, how about Goliath Town? They have the first gym right?

**Kenny : **Yup! Anyway~ have you try to do 'it' with Kyle? Hmmmm?

Oh god, he's giving me these winking emojis.

**Stan : **What do you mean by 'it' Kenny?

**Kenny : **ya know, sexting~ its like sex... but texting.

* * *

I face plamed after read it, Kenny just chuckled from the other side. He sent me a message to give a try. Should I do it? But he is right next to me!

I scroll the contacts and found Kyle's number. I pressed it and... here's go nothing...

**Stan : **Uh, hey Kyle.

I saw the Jewish boy dug into his pocket and check his phone. Kyle gave me this grin, a cute one.

**Kyle : **Ahaha, funny Stan. Texting me when I was right next to u.

**Stan : **Hey, can I ask u something?

**Kyle : **Ok? But y me? I mean... idk...

**Stan : **Well, bcuz your the smartest kid I know ;-)

**Kyle : **You're*

Shit Stan... better take some note in English class, (you too Kizi)

**Kyle : **Urgh, I'm not the smartest kid alive... Anyway, what is the question.

**Stan : **Well, what have 100 teeth and there's a hulk behind it.

**Kyle : **Dunno, what?

**Stan : **My zipper! :-D

I took a small peek and he is looking at me blankly. Asking me for an explaination, but I just give him a smile.

"Seriously Stan, you got it from Kenny didn'tcha." Kyle said. Wait, how did he know!? "W-what do you mean..." I questioned him.

Kyle shook his head slowly. "Well, Kenny just used the same 'pick-up' line."

What!? I don't even start the sexting part! The fuck Kenny! I took my phone and text Kenny.

However, he just replied that he didn't know anything... Liar. No can do I guess.

" RobiousTown! The bus will be stopping on Robious Town!" The bus driver inform the people. We stood up and get our butts off the bus quickly... To be honeast, the bus stinks!

Right after we step our feet out of the bus, "Ah! Finally, my back's hurt so back." Cartman exclaims, pats his own back.

Okay, let me Robious Town. It's a town full of flowers... It's like a town of spring you know. But you must be careful, there's a lot of bugs pokemon out there.

"Kyle?" A Voice come behind our's back. We all turn our heads and look who is it, it was Ike.

"Ike? What are you doing here?" Kyle tilt his head up.

After a few years, Issac A.K.A Ike have grew a lot taller than his own adoptive big brother. The Canadian boy also a little buffed up as same as Kenny, his have a lot of admires, example... Ruby, Karen, even Firkle...

"Well, I just checking out my lovely big brother!" Ike hugged Kyle, really tight. Really, really tight. Oh god, am I jealous right now?

"Keep your distance away from him!" I shout at the younger boy. Noticing that Ike give me this devilish grin. "I see, you and my bro are..." Ike point out both of his index fingers and put them beside each other.

I could feel my face heat up rapidly, but I just play it cool. "Ahaha, what's wrong if I dated with your beloved brother Ike." I shamelessly placed my arm around his shoulder.

Ike just look at me, "Dude,you know I was dating with a girl right?" He rose one of his eyebrows at me. Shit...

"Hahahaha! Faggots!" Cartman laughed at the back.

"Oh~ You're not dating Kylie-poo? Lucky me then~" Kenny shrugged.

"Stan, please explain to me..." Kyle smiled at me, but secretly mad at me.

While I tried to handle the situation, Ike come at stood beside me. "Chillax man. Anyway, here Kyle. Ma asked me to give this to my friend... but since you were here. I'll leave it to you." Ike gave him a piece of paper.

"Wait, what!?" Kyle look at his brother, but... he already left. "God damn it." Kyle face plamed, guess that he didn't like to take orders. Heh, cute.

Cartman walked closer towards Kyle. "Hey, what is it?" The brunette leans a bit to look at the paper. And its said :-

* * *

Prof. Lydiana's lab.

8'o clock at night. See you there Alivia and Acadia

-xoxo Lydiana!

P.S. -Bring some cupcakes please~

* * *

"Cup cakes?" Kenny said in confused tone, "Why not some creamy sticky white pie and place it-"

"I think we hear enough..." Kenny's mouth was being covered by Cartman's hand.

I leave the duo and turned my head towards Kyle, "Um... Do you know any of Ike's friends that close with Lydiana?" I asked him, but he just shrugged.

"No dude... I don't really know who was it..." Kyle let go a sigh, he place the paper in his in front pocket of his bag. "Hopefully people know who is Alivia and Acadia..."

I just smiled, he look so confused, worry, scare to be lost in the huge city. "Hey, we all will be alright." I TRY to cheer him up.

He just need to be a little positive. So I took his pokeball, "H-hey! What are you doing Stan!" Kyle try to stopped me, I quickly press the poke button and let Jewels come out from her pokeball.

"Come on, you need a little hug from Jewels." I was giving him the puppy's eyes. "No Stan... I won't fall for it." Kyle objects it and of course, I do it harder.

And he gave up. "Fine... Only because it's Jewels." He said as he hugged his pokemon.

"H-happy?" He asked me shyly, I caught the slightly pink cheek on his face. Which cause every girls in the town gather around and took some photos.

Every the 'aww~', the 'soo cute', fills the air. "Seriously!? I think I much cooler and more handsome than that jew!" Cartman huffed.

"Cartman, Cartman,Cartman..." Kenny patted Cartman's back, "Kyle have the booty, the cute looks, and the girlish body." The blonde paused for a while. "What do other yaoi fangirls want?" He finally finished it.

"What is yaoi?" Carman asked Kenny with a digust look.

"Nothing!" Kenny smiled.

Cartman lean closer to me and whisper, "I don't trust this poor kid." He said to me, trust me man... you didn't want to know it.

"Hey, hey... go back where you belong bitches!" A voice a girl girl said to the the others. She's better working out with her atitude.

Her hair was blonde with black streaks, quite messy too, but I couldn't see her face since it being blocked with her huge sunglasses. Her appearance was like a supect of murderer.

When finally the girls went away, the myterious girl walked towards us. "Ah, thanked god they went away... You okay man?" She asked Kyle, maybe because she saw that people took photos of him.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Kyle smiled at the girl. The girl actually look a little older than us. She's about eighteen, nineteen... I guess?

Then she laughed, "Ahaha, some people in here were bitches. What can I help you with guys?" She was forced to smile, I can feel it. "Let start with a friendly introduction first." Cartman gave her a glare, he didn't trust her alright.

The girl rolls her eyes, "Fine..." She took off the glasses and unzipped her leather jacket, revealing her hot pink tank top. Her pink eyes look at us, "The name is Alivia and the age is eighteen. So, better show me some respect."

Suddenly, Kenny elbowed me. "Hey Stan, this girl or Kyle?" He finished with a wink.

"Funny Kenny..." I rolls my eyes.

"Wait? Your name is Alivia?" Kyle asked the older girl, Alivia look at him. "Yeah, why?"

Kyle took out the note from his bag, "Nice bag sissy boy." Alivia give Kyle a compliment. "Shut up, here." Kyle handed over the note to Alivia.

She took the paper and have a quick read. "Oh shit..." I could hear she mumbled a bit. She give the note back to Kyle and took a random skateboard. "Uh, kid... Could you inform Acadia? She's at Lileon Town."

"B-but we really need to go to Goliath Town." Kyle tried to convice the girl, but she pretend that she didn't hear it. "Come on! We need to get our first gym badge!" I rose my voice at Alivia.

Alivia just hatefully glare at me. "Like it's going to be easy." She huffed at us and skated away. Looks like we have got no choice but to meet Acadia.

"I hate when this happen..." Kyle sighed, "I know... Just because we're young, they bully us." I agreed with him.

"Well, what you guys waiting for." Cartman rushed in front of us. "The ealier we go, the faster we done!" He run towards the store to buy some stuff. "For once, he's right." Kyle smile softly.

As soon as we in the PokeMart, "S-Stan!? What a-are y-you ACK! Doing here!?" I know that voice. As I turn my head, yup.. It's Tweek.

Tweek walked slowly towards me, "H-how were y-you guys d-doing?" He asked me shyly, "Pretty good, but we were been bullied." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Oh... I-I'm sorry t-to hear that." Tweek feel a bit guilty for asking the question. "Nah, I got my friends." I just played it cool, but it's the truth.

When I turn my head, guess what I saw... Craig was talking to my Kyle.

Hell no, this is not going to be Cryle story. But when I just about to go, "Please don't..." Tweek whimpers softly. W-what's wrong with him?

I look at Tweek for a while, "Fine... But I'm not happy." I said at him, just wanted to see his reaction.

"GAH! Don't h-ha-hate me! PLEASE!" He plead like a kid, which cause most of the people warching us. And from far away, I heard this!

"That's gonna be Tweek, I'm have to go." Craig said as he patted Kyle's back. Ah... Craig gonna be mad at Tweek.

I saw him walked to his Twitchy friend. "Fuck Stan, can't you just leave us alone." Craig sticking up his middle finger at me. "More like, leave Kyle alone." I talked back, however... I notice that Tweek kinda snapped a bit.

He seem a bit disapointed.

Without wasting the time, Tweek just walked away from the situation. "T-Tweek, he didn't mean it!" Craig said, but it was a little too late. "Great Marsh, you ruined it."

He said before he went off to chase Tweek. Man, can't live without a drama for a day!

* * *

**Suprisingly, not pokemon battle for this chapter! A little weird right? Anyway, sorry because its a little short and its also going too fast. Hope you guys enjoyed it, leave a review for me to read and I'll you on the next chapter! **

**P.S.- please vote for the gym leader and another series in my fic 'Life as Cat' on the last chapter.**

**-Kizi1999**


	6. Meet A New Friend, Acadia

**Hey guys, it's Kizi here. I'm so sorry that I didn't update this fic for a very long time! Shit happens sometimes... Anyway, the votes for the gym learders is BOTH! I can't really decide it since it was a tie. But I managed to pick a character and OC to be in the story.**

**Anyway, I'm truly sorry again and have a nice reading!**

* * *

Fuck my life, as Craig goes away to chase after Tweek, Kyle came toward me.

"Dude, what's happen?" Kyle asked in concerned. Urgh... what should I do, should I say that I made Tweek feel scared to death? Or Craig being an asshole?

I like the second one better... heh.

I tilted my head to look at Kyle, "Heh, nothing much. Just that Craig is being an asshole." I rolled my eyes as I saying that.

However, Kyle gave me a blank look. "Come on Stan, he's- isn't that bad... Actually." He said it, a slightly blush across his face. OH HELL NO!

"Dude, j-just shut up." I dragged him out of the PokèMart. As soon as we stepped outside, Cartman and Kenny followed. "Now, we need to find this Acadia chick in Lileon Town..." Cartman reminded us our 'job'.

Kenny shrugged, "I don't know guys, I mean Lileon Town is filled with strong trainers." He sighed, "Seriously, that's the second badge."

We were just about to walked out of the town, when suddenly... "H-Hey fellas..."

We all knew that voice. It was Butters.

"Ugh, Butters! What do you want?" Cartman growled at the little blonde like how Houndoom would do. Butters took out some money, like about $400. Where the hell he get that!?

"T-there's a woman said that I should give this money to you..." Butters said with a smile on his face. But the more important question is, what woman?

Without a flash, Cartman took the money, "Haha, sweet!" He had a devilish smile, we knew that's going to happen.

"Well, she said that the job better be done!" Butters paused, "That's all!"

As we heard that, we knew it was Alivia who gave us the money. Cool I guess...

"Oh no, if we accept the money she will using us again!" Kyle objected it, took a hundred bucks from Cartman's hands and gave it to Butters.

"I don't know Kahl, but I would like to have some of your money~" Cartman said, teasing the jewish boy. Poor kid...

But he was right, maybe Alivia was trying to trick us or using us as slave. But it was a money! We really need that stuff if we lose a game.

And Kenny, he didn't have money! His parents also didn't give a damn about him and his adventure. But it's not like they abused him, they just busying with their jobs for their family.

"I hate to took side with Cartman, but I really need some money right now Kyle." Kenny admits, he hold his money and clenched it.

"Hah! See?" Cartman took the advantage on Kenny to keep the money. What can I say, money IS the root of evil.

And with that, Kyle let go a sigh. He took his money and gave it to Kenny, "Here, n-now don't get it wrong! I-It just because I didn't want to share my money w-with you!" Kyle said in a loud tone while covering his obvious red face with his hat.

"D'aw, you do care about me." Kenny was touched with Kyle's action and hugged his tightly. "Seriously!? I think this the third time someone hugging me today!" Kyle said in the tightly grip of Kenny.

"Come in guys, we need to go to Lileon Town!" I grabbed all of my friends' collar from the back and dragged them away. Leaving Butters waved his hand as a good bye for us.

Few steps away from the exit of Robious Town, the flowery town. We were already in Route 10, the chills.

"Cool! So, who wants to catch some pokèmons!" Kenny took out his pokèball and let Flame out of the ball. "Come on Flame! Let's go and find some partners!"

"Kinny! Wait up!" Cartman do the same at , who is sleeping... "Urg, Come on!" He carry the pokèmon like a sack.

As I wanted to join in, I saw Kyle sitting on a random boulder. "Hey? Aren't you going to join us?" I call the red-head. Kyle noticed me, but he shook his head.

"Nah, but I can help you with it." He zipped his bag, looks like he took his pokèdex from the bag since he's holding it.

But the most important part is, Kyle is with me now! Helping me to search for pokèmon, thank you god... I will praise you everyday.

As we kept walking at the tall grass, nothing appear much. Kyle asked me if I was wearing repels but I wasn't. Strange...

We kept walking and walking, Until...

"Huh?" Kyle stopped walking, he look at his watch (which design for a trainers like us), "What is it? Broken already?" I asked.

Kyle shook his head. "N-no, but it receive a strange energy..." What the hell? If any danger come towards us, I will protect him no matter what.

Kenny and Cartman join in, "Huh? There's no pokèmon around here." Kenny said, holding Flame in his arms.

"I know right, there's like something wrong here..." Cartman began to hide Mr. Munch behind his legs. Glad to see Cartman's soft side, but he is right.

There is something fishy about this. And it began to be fishier when Kyle suddenly shout.

"LOOK! OVER THERE!" Kyle pointed his index finger at the air. At first, it was something (or nothing) but I saw it, something is floating there but only its see-through.

Just about to step forward, a man, in a weird looking uniform ran in front of us. "AYE! LOOK AT THE ROAD!" Cartman yelled at him, he stomped foward to see the man.

However, someone bumped into him. Cartman was blocking the person's way, "Urgh! Not you too-" Cartman stopped yelling as he saw the person.

It was a girl, about our age.

She had a petite figure, her hair was caramel brown and her eyes was hazel. She did reminded me of someone, but who?

Her hair was shoulder length, a bit longer actually. But at the end, its pointing outwards. And her fluffy bangs just above her eyes.

She is wearing a dark green jacket with a white dress shirt inside, a brown above knee skirt, and a pair of brown mary janes that matches her black socks.

"I-I'm so sorry mister! I-I didn't mean it to-" She stuttered, panic that Cartman would be a mad man.

"I-Its alright..." Cartman said to her in a soft tone... DA FUCK!?

The girl smiled softly, guess that she relief that Cartman didn't mad at her. "I-I like your Munchlax, he got a name?"

As they begin to communicate, Kenny, Kyle and myself exchange glances. We know that something is wrong with Cartman, he usually didn't give a shit whoever made him mad.

BUT THIS!? What's happening?

We walked a bit closer towards Cartman to check on him. "I-it's my fault anyway... uh..." Cartman gave the girl a confused look.

She smiled softly, "Its Acadia! Pleasure to meet you."

Wait, Acadia? Aren't she is the person with supposed to met at Lileon Town. Thank lord she's here!

"Acadia?" Cartman titled his head, "I'm Eric, that is Kyle, Kenny and Stan." He introduces us politely, such a rare sight... I'm scared.

I mean, seriously! Look at Cartman! Smiling, have this googly eyes, let go a dreamy sigh in front of Acadia-

No way, no fucking way... That he-

Never mind, back to the story. Kyle tilted his head, "Acadia? Do you know Alivia and Lydiana?" He asked the petite girl. Acadia look at him, then she answered. "Why yes, they were my sisters!" She said the answer excitedly.

Wait? Sisters!?

"So you're related! To the rude tank top girl and the freaky cheerful prof!?" I slip and said to the girl, shit...

Its turned out that Acadia laughed at my words, "Hehe, if you say so. Yes."

Hey, she's cool to be honest. I took a glance at Cartman, trust me... His face was red as he saw Acadia laughed.

"Hey Cartman, she's not bad right? But she's a bit... ya know, flat." Kenny teased the brown haired boy, Cartman just pushed Kenny away from him. Seems like Kenny also noticed it.

Acadia look at Kenny, "I don't really care about m-my... chest.." She smiled weakly at Kenny, poor girl. "Not cool Kenny..." Cartman said in disgust.

I laughed at Kenny who got a weird 'boo' face, then I look at Kyle. My sweet angel... Cartman must felt the same way as I at Acadia. Which is a good thing since no girls really like him, in the inside or outside.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but I think it's getting late..." Kyle said, he's right... We have been through a lot of battle, from Craig's gang to Kyle's mother... What a day to start a journey.

Cartman shrugged, "Sheesh, I guess we need to stay in a motel or-"

He stopped as Acadia put her hand on Cartman's shoulder, making his face even redder. "I'm sorry Eric, but there's no motel at Robious Town."

"WHAAAAAAAT!?" The four of us shocked with the news. But Acadia stay calmed.

"That's okay, I have a friend at Goliath Town. He's the gym leader and he's super cool." Acadia said as she tried to calm us down. And its works!

"Phew, you could told us that earlier!" Kenny catching his breathe after he yelled. Yeah, he had a little panic attack there. "By the way, what are you doing at Lileon Town? And here?" He asked as we were starting to walk.

Acadia nod her head as she understood the question, "Well, at Lileon town, I have a job there. And Robious town, I've got a problem to solve." She paused for a moment, "And it's kinda private stuff."

We did want to know what's happen there, but we understand. Her problems, her stuff.

"Do mean the Research Lab?" Kyle asked the girl. Acadia nod her head again, "Yup, we discover that the disappearance of the pokèmon could be realated to the man..."

Oh shit... Don't tell me that we screwed it up.

"T-the man that we ALMOST bumped...?" Kenny rose one of his eyebrows. "Yeaaah, no biggie. We can catch him in no time." Acadia smiled.

To change the subject, I begin to talk with her about Goliath Town. "So, in Goliath Town... What badge can you get?"

"The buzzer badge." Acadia replied, "Your first gym battle will be Bug type."

As she answered my question, we have arrived.

Let me tell you about Goliath Town. The name of the town is actually a beetle's name, no wonder the gym is Bug type pokèmon. The town seems a little medival, I mean... The statue of Rapidash on the middle of the town, Europe land scape... Fancy I must say.

"Come, let me introduce you to my friend." Acadia called us since we stopped in the middle of the town to look around.

We go deeper to the town and spot a house. Larger than the rest. Acadia knock the door and we heard a voice from the inside.

"Just a minute..." As HE opens the door, I couldn't believe my eyes. He's the gym leader!?

* * *

**That's it guys! I'm sorry if there's a mistake. A little short I believe, anyway... This gym leader is one of the character in South Park. Can you guess? I think its easy, the clue is the town. Hope yoy guys enjoyed it, leave a review for me to read and I'll see you on the next chapter.**

**-kizi1999**


	7. First Gym Leader Meeting

**Hey guys, it's me! And HOLY SHIT! I MISS THIS FIC SO MUCH! Anyway, let's quit the case here and thank you so muh for your patience. You guy deserved an update.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

He look at us with his round eyes, the shouler length blonde was blew by the wind. "It is such a pleasure to meet you boys again!" He greet us with a smile.

"PIP!?" We both rose our voice with suprised. "Y-you're the gym leader in Goliath Town!?" Kenny asked the British boy.

Pip nod his head, "Why yes, I'm the gym leader." He replied calmly.

We exchanged glances. I couldn't believe the dork that we used to bully is now a gym leader.

"Quit the chase..." Kyle shook his hand in front of us, "So, gym leader... When you're available?" He asked Pip. The boy look at my friend for a moment then he snap his fingers, "Ah, yes. I'm quite free right now, but you gentlemen need some rest first."

_He do have a point. But then, we didn't have a place to crash in._

"Say Pip... Do you have some rooms for us?" I asked him blankly. Trust me, all of my friends look at me and giving me the look. Except for Acadia.

"Seriously Stan? We aren't hobos, well except for Kenny." Cartman snickered, and Kenny elbowed him... Hard.

Luckily, Pip nod his head. "Why yes! I have extra guest rooms." He cheered happily, "I think I have two."

_He think? This is his house..._

"Alright then..." Acadia smiled, "Here, my phone number. If you need anything, contact this number." She gave Cartman a small piece of paper.

Kenny gave the fat boy a wink, "Got her number already, ayee~" But Cartman just roll his eyes in reply. And with that, we separate with the petite girl. Acadia gave a wave before she went to Robious Town.

"Alright then, let's pick our room." Kyle sugguested. Pip already put Kenny and Cartman in the first room, that's mean it's only Kyle and I in the other room.

As soon as we entered the room, Oh boy... There's a king sized bed, Kyle have to share the bed with me... I hope he don't mind-!

Look at him, and he's face was red. His cheeks were rosy, and it's cute as hell. "A-about the bed..." He stuttered, "D-do we have to s-s-share?" Kyle asked shyly.

_AAaahhh~ He's so cute!_

I swallowed my saliva before answered it, "I-I don't mind it at all." I said, placing my bag onto the bed and began to unpacked some stuff. The red head placed his slingbag onto the desk, "That's a relief, I really hope it won't bother you." He smiled.

"Pfft-, come on dude, you're like my best friend." I laughed and I heard a small giggle from him. "Heh, right." Kyle put his notebook on the desk, then he asked me again, "You wanna chek on Kenny and Cartman?"

"I guess so." I replied blankly.

We went towards their bedroom, "Hey guys." I opened the door and I can't believe that they have a bunk bed. "Whoa, cool." Kyle seems like amazed with it.

"Pretty sweet right?" Cartman boastfully said it, sitting on the bottom bed. "How's your room look like?" Kenny asked, climbing down from his bed.

I shrugged, "A king-sized bed. The room is pretty big." I gave them the answer and rolls my eyes. "AHAHAHA! You guys gonna be pretty gay tonight!" Cartman laughed so hard that he had to lay on his bed.

Then, a knock can be heard. "I-I'm sorry if I disturbed you boys." Pip politely pushed the door, "Did you boys want some scones?" He asked, and with.. It make Cartman jumped off his bed.

Oh, wait... Kenny too.

"Out of the way Eric! I've never eat one before!"

"Bitch, I've been starving since we get off from the bus!"

The two boys pushed each other and take a guess what happen next. Yup, they both fall in front of Pip. "Argh... Act more mature guys." Kyle face plamed, walking towards Cartman and lend him a hand.

"Come on Kyle, we gonna have a little fun from now on." I rose one of my eyebrows at him while pulling Kenny's arm. Kyle look away as he saw me, saying it charmingly. _Good game Stan!_

As we arrived at the dining room, "Come on out Mr. Munch." Eric took out his pokeball and let his only pokemon out. Kyle placed Jewels and Blaze right next to the Munchlax. "Here you go girls." He gave some scones to his pokemons.

I look at Spark, who is sharing his scones with Blaze. "Heh, already make a new friend?" I pat Spark's head. As for Kenny and Flame, they both were crying!?

"Eat a lot Flame! We'll never taste these food again!" Kenny cried with joy along with his Charmender. Poor them...

Anyway, I was wondering... "Pip, when did you became a gym leader?" I asked the blonde boy. Pip noticed that I was asking him, he pick up a napkin and wipe his mouth with it. "Aah yes. Right after I moved from South Park. Damien introduced me to a trainer."

"Wait? Damien!?" Kenny said it in a shocking tone, Pip gave a nod. "Yes. So we trained together and eventually, we were strong enough to be a gym leader." He end it with a smile, but it's still not enough for us.

"What? Damien is a gym leader too!?" Kyle asked.

"Who is the trainer you both trained with?" Eric asked.

As the questions began to multiply, Pip hit his glass with his spoon. It was loud enough to get our attentions. "Gentlemen, please calm down." He sighed, he stood up and exhaled some air. "Anyway, if you're ready, met me at the the gym." He giggled.

Pip walked towards the door and gave a thumb up as a good luck for us. But he when closed the door, "Aw shit..." Kenny face plamed. "Flame couldn't win if he was alone." He confessed that he was worried about it.

"I know, Spark need a company too." I agreed with the blonde boy. It might be a perfect time to ask Kyle to join me. Let's give it a shot. "Hey Kyle, wanna join me searching for pokemon?"

Kyle look at me, "I guess I could improved Flame's training." At first I thought he said it as a yes, but after he look at the time, "Don't you think it's kinda late? It's eight."

To be honest, he's right. Goliath Town was pretty near to South Park, which means it is always cold here.

"D'aw Kahl, you're such a momma boy!" Eric teased the Jewish boy, and he received a punch on the face from Kyle. "What I was trying to say is-!" As he opened his mouth, Kyle quickly shut it. "Er, Kyle? What did you trying to say?" Kenny asked my crush.

_Is Kyle okay? If he's not, he didn't need to follow me._

"Kyle, if you're tired... You didn't need to company me." I gave a weak smile to him. I hope he's alright. "No! I'm fine..." Kyle objected it, "I-it's just that..." His voice become softer and softer as he speaks.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked him. He's answer was cute. "I... didn't want you guys catch a cold..." He mumbled, burried his head on his knees.

I swear I could hear Kenny and myself sequel to death. "Kyle, you're so cute that I could give you a hug." Kenny said while clenched his right fist. Kyle just roll his eyes and when he saw me, he quickly look away.

_What's up with him? It's not like I dislike it, I just want to know what's i his mind._

"Then it's settle then! Let's go and search for new pokemon." Eric exclaimed excitedly and it's not a suprise to see that he's the first one to get out.

"Damn it Cartman! Don't forget Mr. Munch!" Kyle sighed and lead the Munchlax towards the door. "Come on Mr. Munch, let's go to your owner." He smiled softly to the pokemon. I swear I saw Mr. Munch blushed... I understand you dude.

As I just about to stand up, I felt something stopped me. I look at Kenny and gave him a confused look, "Kenny? What's wrong dude?" I questioned him. This is kinda surprising.

"Dude... I have something to tell you." Kenny said it in a serious tone, it took my guard up. "H-huh? What is it?" I whispered.

"I... think I saw someone at the window..." Kenny answered my question.

From the look on his face, I could tell that he is not lying or joking about it... His eyes were wide, I could saw the sweats rolling down on his face. And the grip of his hand... It was strong.

I look at the window and saw nothing. But it doesn't mean that I should not trust him. Wait... Cartman and Kyle are outside!

"I-I... Have to tell everyone to came back in." I stood up and as I began to walk, Kenny stopped me again. "Don't! It will make the person more suspicious about us." Kenny warned me about the person. "Then what should we do!?" I asked him.

Kenny pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking of a solution. "I don't know..." He began to panicked. "Let's just went outside and tell them to go to the gym." Kenny suggested.

I just look at him, and he shook his head. "I-I.. think it's the best thing I could think of." Kenny said.

"Kenny, it's cool." I gave him a pat on the back, "Come on, let's go and tell them." I tried to coax him, well at least he's calmed down.

Kenny just nod his head, hugging Flame closer to him. "Y-yeah... And Stan.." I look at him as I heard he called my name. "Please kept it as a secret..."

"Y-yeah..." I weakly replied and went outside, followed by Kenny. It didn't took long to found those two... From far away, you could hear the cursing and shouting. That's what happen if you leave those two alone.

"Babes, what are you doing?" Kenny laughed, he got the mask on his face alright. "Kyle said that Mr. Munch was tired! He's okay to me." Eric yelled at Kenny, who had a smirk on his face.

Meanwhile, I crossed the tall grass to go near towards my friends. _How come there's no pokemon attacking them!?_

We look at Mr. Munch, he was wobbling! Kyle was right about the pokemon. "Look, can't you see that he couldn't stand up!" Kyle shouted, but Mr. Munch hold his pants. It's kinda look like he's telling Kyle that he is okay.

_Damn he got balls!_

"Never mind that! We need to go to the gym before it's get darker!" Kenny pushed the stubborn boys in front of him and lead them towards the gym. "Wait, what!? But I didn't caught anything!" Eric roared, but Kenny ignored it.

As we stepped forward... There's a pokemon came to attack Kenny. "W-what-.. Huh!?" Kenny look around, confused with the situation.

"It's a Poochyena?" Kyle said, looking at his pokedex. I took his pokedex as Flame jumped into the battle, "Kenny! What ever you do, don't use a fighting, dragon and fairy type move!" Kyle shouted, then he continued, " It is less effective!"

"Does Charmender look like a fighting type!" Kenny replied, then Kyle shrugged. "Oh, yeah... Right."

Kenny look at Flame, exchange their glances. "Alright Flame! Use Ember." With that, Flame exhale a small ball of fire and it hit the wild Poochyena. It's look like it's a critical hit!

The wild Poochyena jumped onto Flame and bite his head. But luckily, it do a little damge only. "Tackle!" Kenny shouted at his pokemon. The lizard pokemon fasten its steps and attack the Poochyena.

"Kenny, the health of the Poochyena is on the yellow bar." I gave him a little info based on Kyle's watch... What? I took a small glance on him alright?

Without wasting more time, Kenny threw a pokeball at the Poochyena. "Hopefully it's works..." Kenny look at the pokeball, it wiggled once, twice, three times!

*CLICK*

"It-it's mine..." Kenny whispered out. "YEESSS!" He cheered and went to pick up the pokeball. "Way the go Kenny!" Eric praised, came closer towards his friend.

"Great job Kenny!" I laughed. The poor boy's smile grew wider as he pressed the button of the pokeball. "Hey there." Kenny pat the Poochyena's head.

And it bite Kenny's hand.

While Flame trying to pull the Poochyena away from Kenny and Cartman laughed at the back ground. "It's a boy Kenny, you better pick a name for him." Kyle giggled, then he look at me. "May I have my pokedex back?"

"Huh?" I blurted out, realized that I have been holding it for a long time. "Yeah, here..." I awkwardly gave it back to its owner. "Let's go to the pokemon center before we went to the gym." Kyle suggested.

As I wanted to followed Kyle and Cartman, "Bro, Stan..." Kenny called me, "Don't tell them about the suspicious person alright?" He said, gave me a stern look.

"You can trust me Kenny..." I agreed with him once again. As we look at our other friends, who were standing in front of the pokemon center... Honestly, I understand Kenny. He was worried if anything harmful or bad happen to us. I didn't want that either.

"Man, took you guys so long to walk over here." Cartman rolled his eyes and entered the center. Kenny pat my back and gave a warming smile before he went in too.

"Dude, is everything okay?" Kyle questioned me, he look at me. His green eyes were locked on mine, they were pretty. I sighed and pat his head, "Yeah dude. Come on, let's go in."

* * *

**Boy! That's a pretty long chapter I hope. Anyway, the next chapter will be the battle of the boys versus Pip. Who wouldn't thought he become the gym leader. Not to mention, Damien is a gym leader too. I hope you guys enjoy this update, I'm so sorry I didn't update it for a long time... not as long as North Park... Anyway, please leave a review for me to read and I'll see you guys on the next chapter.**

**-Kizi1999**


End file.
